Will you?
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: Killian and Emma had been dating for two years in High School. It's their Senior Year and Prom is around the corner. Emma finds out that Killian is acting strange and distant with her and wants to know why. CaptainSwan One Shot. HighSchool AU.


**_A/N: I really don't know why, but when I think about CS, the only thing that comes to my mind is 'High School Sweethearts'. So I decided to write a ONE SHOT about them being the best couple in High School. I think there had been many people who already wrote them like this and I hope you like this one. A relationship is not a relationship without a little argument in between. By the way, this is completely AU._**

 ** _Sadly, the OUAT characters are not mine, they belong to Adam & Eddy._**

 ** _English is not my first language. So, if you see any mistakes, those are mine and I apologize._**

 ** _''Will you…?''_**

 ** _November 16, 2015_**

Killian Jones had been thinking about how to ask his girlfriend to prom. He was with Robin and David when they started talking about senior graduations, Prom and College. He was thinking about which college he should apply, which college Emma will choose, are they going to keep their relationship going besides the distance? It was too much to think about but for now, he shook his thoughts away to enjoy the present which was in front of him. They were in class while they were talking about when and how they are going to ask their girlfriends to prom. They've been best friends since 5th grade and since then, they were inseparable, they always helped each other in good and bad, like true friends should always do.

''When are you guys going to ask your girlfriends to prom?'' asked Robin. ''I already asked Regina and she said yes.''

''I haven't asked Mary Margaret yet. I was thinking of doing something special.'' David said.

''What did you do to ask The Queen to prom?'' Killian joked. David started laughing and Robin was wearing a poker face.

''Seriously, Killian? What are you planning to do to ask Emma?'' Robin asked.

''I don't know… but I will plan something soon.''

''You better be.'' A voice sounded in the doorway. It was Emma's best friend and Robin's girlfriend: Regina Mills. ''So shhh…Emma's coming.''

The boys changed the topic just a moment before Emma came in sitting beside Killian and kissed his cheek. ''Hey, Killian.''

''Hello, Love.''

''So, what are you guys going to do after school?'' Emma asked the group.

''I was going to be with Regina at Granny's after practice, you guys are invited. Right, Regina?'' Robin said and Regina smiled.

''Yes, you guys are welcome to join us.''

''Then everything is set. We're going to Granny's after practice.'' David said and everyone nodded.

 **OUAT**

 ** _After school at Granny's…_**

Emma & Regina were talking animatedly about her plans for Thanksgiving and suddenly, Emma changed the subject.

''What if Robin proposes to you on Thanksgiving, or maybe Christmas or New Years? What would you do?'' Emma asked out of nowhere and Regina looked at her shocked.

''Did Robin told you to ask me that?''

''What? NO! Regina, no. Why would he do that?''

''And why are you asking me that?''

''Because I want to know. Can't I? I'm your best friend, Gina. I have a right to know.'' Emma smiled.

''Well, I would be surprised because it's too soon but I think I would say yes.'' Regina grinned.

''I would say yes if Killian ask me too.''

''Emma, you never have a no when it comes to Killian.'' Regina smirked at her.

''I know, right?'' Regina laughed loudly that some people in the diner started staring at them.

''Why are you asking me that? Are you planning to propose to Killian? Isn't that his job? He's the guy, not you.''

''Hahaha! No way am I not proposing to a guy. I'm just curious about how to say or do when the time comes.''

Regina looks at her concerned.

''Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?''

''Yeah.''

''Well, there's your answer. Say yes and celebrate with rum.''

''EW, Gina. No rum.'' Emma frowned before laughing.

''Well, root beers it is then.'' Regina said while laughing with her friend.

In that moment, Ruby came and asked for their order and seconds later, the guys and Mary Margaret came from Football practice and take a seat in their booth.

''So, what did we missed?''

''Regina cracked up and people started staring at us.'' Emma said and Regina glared at her.

''No, they didn't stare at me for that. They were staring at you because you were talking too loud.''

''Of course… wait, NO.'' Emma gaped at her and the boys started laughing.

''It's alright, love. Did you two ordered for us?'' He smiled when his usual just came in front of him.

''Emma did that. I ordered for my boyfriend.'' Regina smiled at Robin and he kissed her sweetly on her cheek.

''Well, then. Let's eat.'' David cleared his throat and started eating.

''Enjoy, Guys!'' Ruby screamed at them from the counter.

''Thanks, Rubes!'' Emma said.

 **OUAT**

 ** _3 MONTHS LATER…_**

 ** _February 11, 2016_**

Emma and Killian had been dating since sophomore year and since then, people called them High school Sweethearts because of the way the look and treat each other. The couple were at their spot when Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek sweetly.

''Do you want to go to prom with me?''

Emma looked at him wide eyed. Surprised that he asked her that, she was waiting for this moment but she wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting him asking her in their spot, their place, the place when he asked her out and the same spot he first kissed her.

''W-what?''

Killian looked at her shocked, he wasn't expecting that answer at all. He waited for a yes but that didn't come… at the moment.

''Look, Emma. I'm sorry, let's just forget about…'' he started to talk dejectly but was interrupted by a firm kiss on his lips.

''Yes! Oh my God, Yes! I want to go to prom with you. I thought you've never ask.'' Emma said before kissing him once again. They were kissing for a few minutes until they heard applauses a few feet away.

''I'm hearing a yes.'' David said knowingly

''Yeah. It's about damn time. Congrats to you both.'' Robin said.

''Took you long enough, Pirate. Seems you're going to prom after all, Em.'' Regina smirked. She's always trying to convince Emma to wear a dress, now she has no excuses. Emma rolled her eyes at Regina because she knew that smirk.

''No way, Regina.'' Emma groaned.

''Yes, way. You're wearing a dress and I'm going to help you find the right one.'' Regina grinned and everyone looked at her. ''What?''

''Good luck with that, Regina.'' David said laughing.

''Aye, love. Make her look more Emma and less Evil Queen.'' Killian said and everyone laughed, even Regina rolled her eyes smiling.

''How can you handle her, Locksley?'' Mary Margaret asked Robin. MM and Regina didn't get along since THAT happened. Regina rolled her eyes before hugging Robin and buried her face on Robin's neck and smiled.

''It's my job… and I love her.'' Robin said and Regina pulled back to look at Robin and he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

''So, Emma? We're going to the mall after school! NO EXCUSES.'' Regina looked at Emma in the eyes. Putting and emphasis in her last words. Emma rolled her eyes and continued hugging Killian and he signed Regina to buy her a nice dress and she nodded. He was going to say something else but the bell ringed and they had to get back inside before they all get detention.

''Regina, we need to talk.'' Killian called Regina.

''What do you want, Pirate? I promise you, she will get a good dress.'' Regina was going back inside when she was pulled back by her arm.

''Aye, I know that. But what I need to tell you it's a secret. Only David and Locksley knows about… and now you.''

''Why not tell Mary Margaret? She's good at keeping secrets, you know?'' Regina said sarcastically. Killian replied the same way.

''I know why you and MM are not friends… is it because of… who was that guy? Daniel Colter?''

''SHUT UP!'' Regina gave Killian a death glare and he backed up and raised his hands in surrender.

''OK. But I need you help with something.''

''Get straight to the point, Jones.''

''I want to…'' he couldn't finish the sentence because the principal came out looking for them.

''Jones. Mills. I think you two are late for class.''

''We know, Mr. Gold. It will never happen again.'' Regina told him.

''Too late. You two are getting detention after class.'' Mr. Gold smirked at both of them.

''What!?'' they both screamed.

''But I have plans after school'' Regina said.

''And I have football practice!'' Killian glared at him.

''You should have thought of that before spending your time at the hallways talking and instead, walking to your respective classes.'' Mr. Gold looked at them and gave them the detention target. ''So, if you two excuse me. I have a meeting to attend.'' And with those words, he left.

''Crocodile'' Killian muttered and Regina laughed hard.

''Why do you call him that?''

''Because… he looks like one! Have you seen him? Emma and the guys agrees with me.''

''Emma agrees with everything you say. If you say that you look like Leonardo DiCaprio, she will agree.'' Regina laughed again. ''But the guys… I don't know if they'll agree with the Leo thing'' she tried to contain her laughter. ''You're lucky Emma loves you so much.''

''Aye, your Majesty.'' Killian grinned.

''Would you stop calling me that? Or Evil Queen? I'm not evil… I'm just strict.''

''Ok, love. Go to your thief now.'' Killian bit his lip to keep his laughter.

''He is indeed, my thief. Before I go, what were you going to tell me before ''Crocodile'' gave us these stupid targets?'' Regina asked.

''Forget it. I'll tell you later or ask Robin.''

''Ok. See you in detention.'' Regina muttered sarcastically.

''Aye, love. See you later.'' And with that, Killian and Regina went to their respective classes.

 **OUAT**

Killian was in his last class and all the crew were together. He put his arm around Emma's shoulder and the smiled at each other while David was talking with Mary Margaret, Robin and Regina. They were so happy in their little bubble until Robin cleared his throat and put his hand on Killian's shoulder and shake it a little.

''Killian we have to talk.'' Robin told him. Killian rolled his eyes because of him, his moment with Emma just got interrupted. He stood up from his chair and walked to the other side of the classroom with him.

''Did you asked her?'' Robin asked him.

''Ask who about what?'' There comes David, curiosity took over him, as always.

''He was about to ask your girlfriend to get out of his way so he can have you.'' Robin said before laughing loudly. Killian groaned and punched him in his arm while David started laughing at Robin's fake offended face.

''Seriously, mate?'' Killian asks Robin.

''No, seriously. Did you asked her?''

''Mary Margaret?'' David asked confused.

''NO! If he asked Emma to... you know.'' He whispered.

''Not yet, mate. Why?''

''Well, Jones. I asked you because Regina, David and I are here to help you with that. I just need confirmation to get things started.'' Robin waited for his answer and David grinned.

''Aye. What are you planning to do?''

''Here's the thing you are going to do…'' Robin told Killian their plan and let's be honest, it's a good one and BIG. Killian seemed to like the idea and David smiled at that, nothing can go wrong now.

''So I just have to go and buy that thing? While you guys take care of the rest?'' Killian asked serious.

''Yes. I can't believe you're thinking to… you know.'' David couldn't believe what he's hearing. He's so happy for both of them.

''I think I know how I will start this… Finals are in 3 months, so that will be an excuse to keep her busy.''

''Yeah. But don't ruin the plan!''

''Aye, I won't.''

 ** _On the other side of the classroom…_**

Emma and Regina were annoyed. Mary Margaret couldn't stop talking about graduation and prom and sometimes, Regina can't help but think about HOW THE HELL put her mouth SHUT so she can be in peace, she looks at Emma and she can't help but smirk evilly because she can see that Emma is thinking the same thing.

''Well, I need to buy some accessories that can fit with…''

''Will you shut up already?'' Emma and Regina chorused.

''Okay. Okay.'' Mary Margaret shut up, stood up from her chair and went to the back to talk with Aurora and Mulan.

''That was kind of harsh from us but she just couldn't stop talking.'' Emma said after giving a long sigh.

''I know and I agree. Emma…'' Regina started sadly.

''What's up?''

''I can't go to the mall after school to buy our prom dresses.''

''What? Thank God…'' Emma sighed in relief.

''EMMA!'' Regina rolled her eyes annoyed.

''Wait… I'm sorry to tell you this, Gina… but I don't want to buy a dress.''

''Seriously? And what are you going to wear? Your red leather jacket and tight jeans? No, you like it or not, you're wearing a dress. You have to impress your boyfriend for at least once in your life and my job is to make that happen.'' Emma shakes her head slowly and put hides her face in her hands.

''Okay. But when are we going to buy the stupid dresses?''

''Not today, thanks to Mr. Gold.''

''Why 'thanks to Mr. Gold'?'' Emma asked worriedly.

''He gave us detention.''

''US?'' Emma asked wide-eyed.

''Not US, I meant your Pirate and me.''

''That's what you both get for being late to class.'' Emma said sarcastically before laughing.

''Ha ha ha, very funny, Swan. '' Regina replied with the same tone.

''Well… enjoy detention. A place to think or get bored.''

''Got it.'' Regina gave her a small smile before standing up and walked to where Robin and the guys were.

 **OUAT**

 ** _3 months later…_**

 ** _May 24, 2016_**

Killian had been distant lately. He had been cancelling his dates with Emma, he stopped calling her at night and lately, they don't talk much. He was acting different and Emma noticed. She talked to Regina too many times asking her what to do and she always said the same thing, to wait and when the time comes, TALK. Regina knew the plan and she hated lying to her best friend, but this needed to happen and it was going according to the plan. Emma was with Killian in their spot, deep in thought and she knew something was wrong because he hadn't said anything to her since they came here, she knew something was very wrong but she didn't want to push or pressure him, so she waits.

But waiting was not her forte.

''Killian, is everything okay?'' Emma asked concerned.

''What? Aye, love. Everything is okay.'' Killian answered to quickly and avoided eye contact.

''Killian, you've been acting strange lately… what is it? Maybe I can help.'' Emma smiled with sympathy.

''That's the thing. You can't help, love. I need to be alone for a minute.''

''But-''

''LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A MINUTE, SWAN! I NEED SOME SPACE'' Killian snapped at her and instantly regretted it. He saw the hurt and anger in her eyes, he wanted to say more but no word came out. She started leaving and something in Killian's mind clicked. ''Emma, I'm sorry!'' He yelled but Emma ignored him and walked faster.

He took out his phone and dialed the first person who came into his mind.

 _''Hello?''_ The person on the other line answered at the 4th ring.

''It's me. Can you please talk some sense into Emma?'' Killian said sadly.

''What did you do, Pirate?'' Regina said and Killian could hear her rolling her eyes on the other line.

''I wanted to be alone and I just snapped. She was worried because I've been acting strange lately.''

''Killian. Let me be honest with you… That is true, you've been very distant with her lately, and that wasn't part of the plan. Why is that?''

''Regina, you know why I'm acting like this. Stop pretending being dumb enough to know.'' Killian said while he was feeling his anger fulfill inside of him.

''See? There goes the Pirate, snapping again. You know what? I'll call Emma now but you… _No pienses en llamarme_. Bye, Jones.'' And with that, Regina hanged up the call and Killian threw his phone through a tree.

While in the other side… Emma was running, she was running fast without destination. She couldn't believe his boyfriend would snap at her that way, yes, they had their little arguments but not like that. The arguments they had were little and silly… Not like how he talked to her few minutes ago. She stopped running and looked all over the place. She was in front of an abandoned building. _'More like an asylum.'_ Emma thought.

The front gate was locked but on the side was broken, like someone cut the gate metal before getting in. She under the broken gate and got in. She wanted to be alone to cry. She wanted to go home but if she go there, her parents will start questioning and she's not in the mood to answer questions. She wants to be alone. Emma felt her phone vibrating inside her jean pocket but she ignored it thinking it was Killian. Emma walked inside the big asylum and saw lots of broken stuff. The walls were broken, she found shattered mirrors and papers all over the floor.

Emma went to the stairs and sat at the third step, she pulled her legs to her chest and started crying.

One hour later, Regina called Emma for the 15th time and still no answer.

Killian stayed in the same spot for a few more minutes before standing up and decided to go look for Emma.

 **OUAT**

''What do you mean you can't find her? What happened, Jones?'' Robin asked.

Killian was looking for Emma everywhere but he couldn't find her. He went to the park, Granny's, Town Hall, The Library, The School and no sign of Emma. He ended up in Robin's house asking for help.

''We had a fight, a big one. I just snapped at her because she wanted to know why I was acting so strange and it was hard for me hiding this from her and I didn't know what to do, so I decided to keep a little distance from her but not that much. Today I brought the ring, and I was deep in thought and wanted to be alone and she was asking a lot of questions that I just yelled at her. I never meant to be so distant.'' Killian sighed and sat down at the couch in the Living room.

''The part of the plan was keeping a little distance, she gets to spend her time with Regina and MM and you get to spend time with us. Regina always knew the plan and it's hard for her to lie to her best friend. But we've seen you lately, you got it too far. That fight wasn't supposed to happen.'' Robin said looking sadly at his friend.

''I know.''

Robin was going to say more but the ring of the house phone just ringed and his brother Will answered. He sighed and walked to Robin.

''It's your girlfriend.'' Will gave him the phone and walked to his room.

''Gina. '' Robin answered.

'' _¿Se puede saber por qué no contestabas tu celular?''_ Just this way, Robin knows his girlfriend is angry.

''I'm sorry, Gina. My phone is in my room charging and Killian just came here.''

''So the Pirate is with you? Tell him I just found Emma. She's okay. Not in the mood for questions.'' Regina said to Robin just in time he activated the speaker so he can hear.

''Can you put Emma on the phone?'' Killian asked.

Regina whispers on the line. ''She doesn't want to talk to you. Good Night. Love you, Robin. I'll call you later.''

''Love you too, Gina. Talk to you later.'' He hangs up the phone.

''Now what's going to happen, mate?''

''You better start apologizing. Tomorrow.'' Robin said. ''Are you going to stay or go back home?''

''I'm going back home. My Father must be worried that I haven't called him. See you tomorrow, mate. And… Thank You.''

''Anytime.''

 **OUAT**

 ** _Next day…_**

Killian, Robin and David are walking to school. He was not in the mood for talking, he's not in the mood for walking, and he's not in the mood for school at all. He just wanted to go home and stay in his room to think how he is going to fix this. They walked inside the school and all eyes were on him. Rumors do go fast because all he saw was people murmuring and whispering while looking at him. At the end of the hallway, he saw Emma and Regina in their lockers and he walked to start apologizing, but he made a mistake walking closer to talk to her.

''Look, Emma, I am so-''

''I know. You wanted me to leave you alone and give you time. Well, you're going to get it. I'm giving you the time you need just… leave me alone.'' And with that, Emma closed her locker and walked away leaving a shocked Regina and a sad Killian.

The morning was pure hell to Killian, and to Emma too. Killian was trying to make any excuse to make eye contact with Emma, something Emma knew and avoided and kept her distance with him.

''You really screwed up.'' David said to Killian and he rolled his eyes.

''I know. Thanks for the reminder, mate.'' He muttered sarcastically.

''Maybe this was supposed to happen.'' Eric, one of his friends from their football team. ''Maybe this will lead you guys to the big surprise you're planning to do. Haven't you seen it that way?''

''That… wow, Eric. That's… surprising.'' Robin said.

''Well, he needs to see the good side of this. Ok, he wasn't supposed to be exaggeratedly distant and strange to make Emma suspect something but hey, he is very sorry for what happened. That surprise is a good way to say sorry and look for forgiveness.''

''I was nervous around her, I didn't want to lie to her either.'' Killian said.

''Yes, but you had to because if you say what you have planned, it will ruin the surprise.'' Eric said with a grin. ''So, give her time and space too… something you need too because you are the one planning this.''

''Aye, mate. I will give her time and space.''

''Good. Well, let's go get lunch.'' Robin said before getting inside the cafeteria. Killian looked everywhere with his eyes and reached Emma in their table with Regina, Ruby, Kathryn and Mary Margaret. The first thing he wanted to so was go there and apologize again but Robin and David pulled his arms.

''Time and space, Killian.'' Killian sighed and continued walking to his table with David, Robin and the rest of his football team. On the other side of the cafeteria, Emma was looking at him, she felt bad for what she said this morning but it was necessary.

''Relax, Emma. Everything will be okay.'' Ruby said, trying to cheer her up.

''Yes, Emma. Just give him some time, I think he's going through something and needs to be alone for the moment.'' Regina said. She really hated lying to her. All the girls in the table did.

''I know.'' Emma sighed and continued eating.

''So, are we going to the mall after school?'' Kathryn asked trying to change the subject and clear the tension.

''Yes. We have to choose a nice dress to Emma.'' Regina smirked and Emma rolled her eyes.

''Really?''

''You won't escape from this one, Swan.''

''Okay… we'll go to the mall then.'' Emma sighed and Ruby applauded.

''We all have to look hot for prom.'' Ruby said cheerfully.

''We all know what kind of dress you're going to wear, Ruby. Tight and short so you can show some meat.'' Kathryn said and all the girls in the table laughed loudly. Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled too.

 **OUAT**

 ** _At the Mall…_**

The girls were at the mall trying to find beautiful dresses. There's many to try it on and see which one fits the most with their style, which was easy for everyone… except Emma. Ruby found herself a sexy two piece short red dress. Kathryn found a Gunmetal Short cocktail dress. Mary Margaret got a Mint floor lace dress and Regina found herself a Lace Floor length Illusion Black dress. Right now, Regina is helping Emma finding a dress that she would like and impress everyone at their prom.

''How about purple, Emma?'' Mary Margaret asked her.

''Nah. I like Blue, Black or Red.'' Emma shrugged. ''I like the color of your dress too.''

''Cool. We can be twinsies.'' Mary Margaret cheered.

''No thank you, Mary Margaret. Emma will wear something entirely different from yours.'' Regina said.

''How about a Black dress?'' Kathryn asked and Ruby nodded, agreeing with Kathryn.

''Good one, Kat. But I think Emma will prefer another color… don't you think, Emma?'' Regina said looking at her friend before turning to look at Emma.

''Yeah. I will go with Red, or dark red.''

''Good. I know just the one.'' Ruby stood up and started searching for a dress she saw minutes ago. Ruby found a two-piece sweetheart bodice floor length skirt red prom dress. Emma and the girls gaped at the wonderful dress and Emma fell in love with it.

''Try it.'' Ruby grinned and Emma's face lit up.

Two minutes later, Emma came out from the fitting room and left everyone shocked, looking wide eyed at her. There was silence in the room until Regina decided to break the silence between them.

''You look great, Emma.'' Regina smiled.

''Wonderful'' Kathryn winked.

''Hot!'' Ruby screamed.

''Beautiful. I'm sure Killian will love it.'' Mary Margaret said out loud and Emma's face fall. Everyone put a death glare at MM and she knew she was in trouble. Emma went back to the fitting room and Regina followed her.

''How did she knew?'' Kat whispered to Ruby.

''David must had told her.'' Ruby muttered.

''Ok, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that.''

''Yeah, you shouldn't.'' Kat glared at her. ''What are we going to do to cheer her up?''

''Go to Granny's and buy her grilled cheese, and it will make her forget all of this ever happened.'' Ruby smiled and Kathryn grinned doing the fist bump with her.

Inside the fitting room, Emma was trying hard not to cry and Regina put her hands on her shoulder to calm her down. Emma looked away and avoids eye contact with her friend because she doesn't like people to see her cry.

''Emma, everything will be okay.''

''How? Killian and I had a fight and were taking a 'break'. I don't know what to do, Gina. I don't know if I'm still going with him or not.''

''If you're not going with him to prom, I can tell Robin to go with the guys so I can pick you up. Kat is going with Ruby and Graham and Fred will meet them there. Maybe we can go together, the four of us.'' Regina said hopefully.

''You want us to go together and meet the guys there?''

''I was planning going with Robin but I can tell him that we meet there because my friend needs me.'' Regina smiled and Emma replied with a smile.

''Are you sure Robin won't mind?''

''Of course he won't mind, he's your friend too, Emma. He knows what you're going through.''

''Okay. We will go together. You call Robin while I talk to Kat and Ruby.'' Emma smiled and went out to talk to the girls.

Regina took out her phone and dialed Robin.

 _''Everything okay?''_

''Everything is perfect. How is everything going with Killian and David?''

 _''Perfect. We found our suits.''_ Robin smiled.

''Robin, does the plan still stands?''

 _''Yes. He is willing to win her back and he hopes she forgives him for this.''_

''Okay. I want you to go with the guys to the prom. I will go with Emma and the girls so we can meet you there.'' Regina said. ''Are you okay with that?''

 _''Of course, Gina. You're a genious. You go with Emma while we get ready for the big surprise.''_

''Okay. That's great.'' Regina heard footsteps and decides to hang up. ''Robin, I have to go. Talk to you later. Love you, bye.'' She hanged up just in time Emma came in.

''So, what did he say?''

''He's totally okay with it.''

''Good. Let's go and pay for our dresses and go to Granny's.''

Emma smiled and went back to the girls which they were in the counter.

 **OUAT**

 ** _Almost One month later_**

 ** _June 10, 2016_**

 ** _PROM NIGHT…_**

Regina was stressed. Emma, Ruby and Kat were coming and she wasn't ready.

Robin was relaxed. He was happy because tonight is the big night.

Mary Margaret was getting everything ready. It was going to be unforgettable.

David was calmed. Secure that everything will be okay.

Emma was nervous. Yes. She's nervous

Killian was nervous. Yes. He's nervous.

Emma and Killian had been talking, yes. But not the way you think. They have friends in common so they had to be civil. All that Emma wanted to do was apologize for running and Killian wanted to apologize for snapping at her and just kiss her and hold her but he had to contain himself. The Prom had come and he planned to pick up Emma and surprise her. He went inside the black limo and went to pick Emma. He knocked on the door twice and he was trying to calm down. He promised Emma to go to prom with him and she promised to go with him. That was before that happened. But he made a promise he wanted to keep. Apparently, he made a mistake taking a stop at Emma's.

She wasn't home.

Her foster father answered the door and looked intensely at him. Killian swear that he saw disappointment in his eyes. His wife stood beside him and smiled at him and he smiled back.

''Emma's not here.'' Killian's smile faded. _'She's not here. But I promised…'_ Killian thought.

''Do you know where I can find her?''

''Well, her friend Ruby stopped by and picked her up before heading to their Prom. She was gorgeous in that dress.'' Emma's foster mother said.

''Oh.'' Killian shrugged dejectedly.

''Killian?'' Killian nodded.

''I know you and Emma had a fight a month ago. She cares about you and I can see you care about her. She really loves you and she gave you the time and space you needed but she's suffering. So please, if you want to be with her, talk to her.''

''I will, ma'am. I came here to pick her up because-''

''We know. She was so happy when she came home that day saying that you had finally asked her to prom. Regina and the girls helped her pick her dress but that happened and… to keep things short, you still have a chance with her, do it now before it's too late.''

''I will. Thanks.'' Killian turned around and stopped, he looked at them again and… ''Before I go, I want to ask you two something.''

''Yes. Sure.'' Emma's foster father talked for the first time in the whole conversation.

''I was planning to ask her to marry me. But before I do that, I wanted to ask for both your permission for your foster daughter's hand. Do we have your blessing?''

Emma's foster parents were in shock. They weren't expecting this at all. Emma's is on her way to college and she had grown up so fast. Her foster mother had tears in her eyes and give him a watery smile.

''Yes… you both have our blessing.''

''Yes. But promise me to take care of her or else.'' He smiled and Killian's face lit up.

''I hope she says yes.''

''She will.'' Both her parents said in unison. Killian turned around and walked back to the limo.

Killian took out his phone and called Robin. ''Robin, mate.''

 _''What's up?''_

''She's not home.''

 _''I know. Regina told me she planned to go with Regina and the girls and we meet them here.''_

''Seriously, mate? You didn't tell me!''

 _''Hahahaha, sorry. I was busy with the surprise. So… are you ready?''_

''Yes. Is she there yet or I'm already late?''

 _''Nope. Regina told me she will take her time before they head out to the prom. So, you're still early.''_

''Aye. See you there, Locksley.'' The call ended and Robin yelled at the guys.

''Guys, Killian is on his way, we have to get everything ready NOW, before Emma arrives.'' Everyone cheered and continued with their work.

Killian arrived at the school gym and David saw him. He was wearing a Black & Red tux with a red bow tie. He saw David and waved his hand.

''Hey, mate. Everything okay?''

''Yes. Everything is set. Do you have the song ready?''

''Aye.''

''You better talk to the DJ, He just arrived. His name's August but people call him Pinocchio, crazy nickname, right?'' David and Killian laughed at the nickname.

''Aye. I'll talk to him now. Text me when the girls arrive.'' David nodded and Killian walked away.

 ** _One hour later…_**

The girls finally arrived and Ruby went to find her boyfriend Graham, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dancefloor. Kathryn saw Fred with Robin and Arthur and she went to him. Regina saw Robin but she preferred to be with Emma for the moment. Mary Margaret was already missing, like someone would care.

''Let's get a table, Emma.'' Regina said and when she received no answer, she looked around her to find that Emma wasn't with her. ''Emma?'' She started looking for her around the school and found her in front of one of the classrooms and the view was sad. She was looking at Emma's first picture with Killian, they took the picture at the theater on their first double date. Regina smiled a little, they had fun and laughed like they never laughed before. She sat beside Emma who was still looking at the picture.

''Remember when I threw my popcorn at the guy in the front because he didn't keep himself shut while we were watching the movie?'' Emma chuckled and nodded. ''And remember when we laughed so hard that Killian spit the soda and landed on Robin? That was Hilarious.''

''Why are you telling me this?'' Emma asked.

''Have you ever thought of talking to Killian again?''

''To be honest, yeah. I have, but he needed space and I give that to him.'' Emma said.

''Yes… I know. But-''

''Can we change the subject?'' Regina nodded and stood up and she offered her hand to Emma to help her stand up.

''Before we get in, put that picture inside your locked and let's go back to the dance, you will look depressed if you go inside with that.'' Regina said and Emma grinned before heading to her locker and putting her picture in. ''let's go inside.''

 **OUAT**

Regina, Emma and Robin were talking about college applications and where they got accepted when suddenly, the music stopped and everyone in the school's gym started 'boo' ing and shouting the DJ to put the music back on. Mr. Gold took the microphone and started talking.

''Is this thing on?'' When August nodded, he continued. '' Okay, seniors. This is your last night here and I want to say thank you for everything every one of you have done in these years, even if some of you guys were a pain in my ass. I wanted to say, enjoy your night because this will be unforgettable. Thank you all for-''

''Aww! The principal got emotional!'' Peter yelled and everyone, especially his teammates started laughing. Mr. Gold rolled his eyes and continued talking.

''We'll talk later, Peter. Anyways, thank you for everything and I am grateful that you were all my students in my school. Enjoy your night, but before the music comes back on… I want the student Emma Swan to show herself in the middle of the dancefloor.'' Everyone looked confused at Emma and she hesitated before obeying. Belle put a chair in the middle of the dancefloor so Emma could she searched for the girls, she found out that they were nowhere in sight. Emma wondered where they could be.

Then, the spotlights came on, showing Ruby and Kathryn with a silhouette tapes in their hands on each side of the dancefloor. When the lights came on, she saw Regina and the rest of the cheerleading squad and most of the senior students with them. Bruno Mars ''Marry You'' started playing and they started dancing.

 _It's a beautiful night_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey, baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

When she heard the lyrics, she put a hand on her mouth, shocked. Who was planning this? Killian needed a break, right? …right?

 _Is it the look in your eyes_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares, baby?_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

Everyone took their hands and started dancing and goofing around. Even Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend, was doing to worm dance.

 _Well, I know this little chapel_

 _On the boulevard_

 _We can go_

 _No one will know_

 _Oh, come on, girl_

 _Who cares if we're trashed?_

 _Got a pocket full of cash_

 _We can blow_

 _Shots of patron_

 _And it's on, girl_

Everyone pairs up in two lines in each side of the dancefloor while the Football Team gets ready for their part. First, Robin and David walks in dancing together and Robin stops in front of Emma and gives her a rose.

 _Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

 _If you're ready like I'm ready_

Kristoff, Peter and Felix walks in circle and turning around and around and they stopped in fornt of her and Peter & Kristoff hands her two more roses.

 _'Cause it's a beautiful night_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

Graham and Neal walks in holding hands and each one gives her a rose.

 _Hey, baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

James and Arthur came in pretending to dance tango and each one give her a rose.

 _Is it the look in your eyes_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares, baby?_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

Here comes Fred and Eric walking side by side and stops in front of Emma and with a smile, each one hands her a rose. Emma smiles back at them mouthing 'Thank You'

 _I'll go get a ring_

 _Let the choir bells sing like: Oooh_

 _So what you wanna do?_

 _Let's just run, girl_

One of the students called Daniel, one of Emma's childhood friends walks in with a rose in her hand and gives it to her.

 _And if we wake up_

 _And you wanna break up that's cool_

Emma's foster brother Leo and his best friend Belle walks in and hands her a rose, smiling.

 _No, I won't blame you_

 _It was fun, girl_

And last, but not least, Jefferson, Emma and Killian's best friend, the one who introduced them, walks in with the last rose and hand it to Emma with a big smile on his face. After that, everyone in line started getting down in one knee and Emma was a little confused…

 _Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

 _If you're ready like I'm ready_

 _'Cause it's a beautiful night_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey, baby_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

Killian walks in, with a rose on his left hand and with the ring box in the other. Emma looks at him wide eyed and shocked, then she started blinking rapidly to stop the tears forming in her eyes. He stops in front of her, get down in one knee, give her the rose and then open up the little box. August turns down the music a little to let him talk. Mr. Gold hands him the mic to talk.

''Emma… First of all, I'm so sorry for what happened. The reason I was acting distant and strange with you, was because I was planning all this with Robin, David and Regina's help. Yes, they knew but I made them promise not to tell you anything, so, don't get mad at them, love. I still remember the first day we met at the party three summers ago at Jefferson's. We started as friends, then best friends and now we're a couple. We've been dating for two years and I really want to take this relationship to the next step. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Emma Swan, will you marry me?'' Killian asked hopefully, looking at Emma's eyes, who's crying already. Regina and Robin have their fingers crossed, hoping she will say yes.

''That's why you've been acting like that?'' Emma asked slowly.

''Aye. I'm sorry.''

''And Robin, Regina and David helped?''

''And maybe the rest of the team and the cheerleading squad, yeah.'' Killian nodded.

''You planned all this for me?'' Killian nodded.

''Wow, Killian… nobody ever done this for me. And yes, yes, yes and a million times yes.'' She nods, puts each hand on his face and pulls him in a loving kiss.

''SHE SAID YES!'' David yelled and everyone started cheering and celebrating. Emma stands up, Mary Margaret takes the chair out of the dancefloor and they start dancing with Coldplay's ''Hymn of the Weekend.'' Robin and Regina, Ruby and Graham, Kathryn and Fred started dancing and goofing around together. Emma and Killian danced together and then kissed before joining their friends. Emma always dreamed of a future with a family, now she has what she always dreamed of: Family, Friends and someone who she will spend the rest of her life with. She loves him and he loves her… and no matter what happens, they will get through anything, together.

 ** _THE END._**

 ** _A/N: Hope you liked the story. You're welcome to leave reviews anytime. Thank you so much for reading my stories and I hope I get to write more because I really love this. The idea of how the proposal will go, I got it from a video I saw on YouTube. Here's the link if you want to see it: watch?v=okG2NehRxEM it's almost, ALMOST the same as I wrote it here. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
